A Girl With Green Eyes
by ScarlettOR
Summary: Rhett met a girl with green eyes four years after the sailing accident in "Scarlett". A mini story involved multiple characters in multiple places and deaths and ... a life thereafter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a non-MM style story without much inner thoughts or scenery description. The story line progresses rapidly, mostly through the dialogues. I intentionally kept each chapter short, around 1000 words each._ _I am exploring different writing styles for fun and do hope you would like this one. Please drop a note and let me know if you like it, or you are too confused due to overly abbreviated or simplified story line._

* * *

 **Chapter 1. A Girl with Green Eyes**

 ** _Savannah – November 1878_**

Aimlessly he strolled towards the beach. His business at the Savannah port was finished earlier than he had planned, left him an empty afternoon idling around. Tomorrow he would leave Savannah, going on to his next destination. This had been his norm, from one place to another, purposelessly wandering through his life.

Walking towards a large rock for a spot to sit, he saw a little girl in a blue dress hiding behind it.

"Sir, don't tell I am hiding here!" She waved to him and whispered.

"No, young lady, I won't tell!" He smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you, Sir!" She broke into a big lovely smile. Just like Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" He gasped.

"Shh shh," Her finger on her lips, she whispered, "Hush, I am not Bonnie! Sir! My name is Cat. I am not a cat!"

"Yes, your name is Cat, and you are not a cat, my lady!" He grinned wearily. A girl with green eyes, not blue.

"Why did everyone say I look like Bonnie?" She pouted her lips, crossing her short arms and staring at him.

"Who said so, my dear Miss Cat?" He asked softly, suppressing his trembling voice.

"Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie did! I am not Bonnie, I am Cat. I am Katie Melanie Wilkes!" She snuffed heavily after giving out her name forcefully.

Wilkes? Ashley's … and Scarlett's daughter! The sharp stabbing pain came back to him.

"Do you know, Sir, Cat is short for Katie? Mama said so," she chirped.

He forced a smile to the little girl, not the usual bland expression he kept these days. "Dear Miss Cat ... Miss Wilkes, I am honored to be your acquaintance. How old are you, dear Miss Wilkes?"

"I am ..." she balled her right hand, released her index finger, middle finger, then ring finger, and said proudly, "I am three years old! I had my birthday cake last week, or two weeks ago…" She frowned as if she forgot when she ate her birthday cake.

"That is right, my birthday is the day of Halloween, sir," she smiled, deep dimples, pink cheeks, pursed lips, fluttering eyelashes, sparkling green eyes, and a full head of black curls.

He saw both Bonnie and Scarlett. How he missed them!

"Cat! Cat!" A girl's voice that could be heard from not far away, broke the silence.

"Miss Cat, who is calling you?"

"Silly, you don't know? It is Ella. She is calling me." She giggled.

"Cat! Where are you? You come out at this moment!" A young man's voice came closer, urgent and serious.

"Cat!" A second young man called too.

"That is Wade," she whispered, "and Beau."

"Miss Cat, you shall make your presence known," he said calmly.

"No," she chirped, "we play hide and seek, they have to find me first."

"Cat, you must come out!" A shouting was from the panic brother Beau.

"Miss Cat?" He asked again, waiting for the little girl to change her mind, a stubborn mind, just like Bonnie.

"Alright, alright," she huffed impatiently. She stomped her feet and walked out from her hiding.

"Ella, I am here! Wade, Beau!" She waved her short arms cheerfully.

Two young men and a girl, from three different directions, rushed towards to where Cat and he were. The girl arrived the first, picked up Cat instantly. "Cat, you scared us to death." She buried her face into Cat's black curls.

The little girl giggled, her small hands patted her sister's face, "Ella, I am here, you can't find me!"

Then she hopped over to the open arms of the tall young man. "Cat, listen to me, you can't run away by yourself," he said sternly.

Pressing a wet kiss on her big brother's cheek, she said pertly, "Wade, I didn't run away, I have been here with this gentleman all the time."

The second young man took over her, hugged her tightly, and said softly, "Mother would kill us if we lost you."

Rested her head on his shoulder, Cat cooed, "Beau, Mama is not going to kill you. I won't let her." She giggled again.

Ella and Wade noticed the man who was standing by and silently watching at the siblings' happy reunion.

"Uncle Rhett!" Ella gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Butler," Wade said coldly.

Beau and Cat repeated like parrots, "Mr. Butler?"

"Wade, Ella, Beau, and Cat," Rhett grinned, "How do you do, children?"

Without waiting for their responses, he stepped closer to the children whom he had not seen for five long years. He wanted to hug them, touch them, to see if they were really standing in front of him.

Smiles disappeared from the faces of three older children. Wade even narrowed his eyes as if he was suppressing unpleasant thought. He stepped back, bowed to Rhett lightly, ignoring his proffered hand. "Mr. Butler, it is nice to meet you today. But you must excuse us, we shall return for supper."

Wade took Cat from Beau, and Beau pulled the still astonished Ella, together they strode away. They marched on silently, leaving the beach and walking towards the town.

Cat perched her head on Wade's shoulder, her sparkling emerald eyes gazed at Rhett curiously. And then her little hand waved at him, once, twice and thrice.

Like a hammer was pounding his heart, one, twice and thrice, he felt the pain, sharp and blunt, too familiar. And new? He felt something else that he had not felt for a long time. A slice of hope, a twilight of future?

He was afraid to close his eyes, staring at the retreating forms of Cat and the children until they disappeared behind the sandhill and bushes.

The children, they could have been his. But they were not. He had given up on them and lost them, a long long time ago...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A Regrettable Past**

 ** _Savannah – November 1878_**

He sat on the rock, resting his head on his hand. No one disturbing him anymore. The fall breeze was chilly as the sun had slid below the horizon. But he was numb.

Wade. Ella.

This was the first time he saw them since he walked out of their home in Atlanta that gloomy fall five years ago. They grew up so much. How he had missed them!

And Scarlett… a half and three years had passed, he still saw her pale cheek, closed eyes, and lifeless body. And how she had fainted in front of him!

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler Wilkes … The same sharp vicious pain stabbed his heart more mercilessly.

And Beau Wilkes. And Cat.

Cat? Katie Melanie Wilkes!

Cat, Cat, a girl with green eyes, three years old… His mind was tumbling and rumbling… Cat, three years old. And her three proud little fingers.

Three years old… She had her birthday cake last month. He could see her big smile. October.

The end of October?! Oh, God, February!

He had taken Scarlett on the beach on that raining February day of 1875…

Oh, the Lord! He screamed.

Cat... Katie... she was his daughter. She was his!

She was his!

…

 ** _Charleston – June 1875_**

"Miss Scarlett O'Hara, you finally decided to make known of your presence," said he nonchalantly. He was standing at the door, ready to take a run from Aunt Eulalie's parlor, if Scarlett came closer to him.

"Rhett, please," she said wearily. Her lips were trembling, her face was pale, even her chignon was not as tidy as it used to be. She looked so small and so tired, covering with a thick traveling gown burying in a large armchair.

"Please? Why… why do you bother to come back after four months absence?"

"Rhett, I come back as soon as I could."

"Then where have you been, Scarlett? Enlighten me!" He scorned.

"I went to Ireland with my cousin, to see Pa's hometown. When I received the news you were divorcing me, I boarded the next steamship coming back to you. No, Rhett, I didn't desert you..." Her voice broke down, "You asked me to leave… so I left …" she sobbed.

"You disappeared for four months, without telling anyone where you were, where you were going." His jaws clenched, he said angrily, "You deserted me in the eyes of the judge! No one knew where you were. Mother was worried sick when you disappeared, she could not eat, could not sleep, asking me repeatedly why you left without notice."

She looked at him through tear covered lashes, "No…no… I left a letter to her. I love Miss Eleanor so much, I wouldn't leave without telling her."

"Don't lie, Scarlett. Mother never see a note from you. It is too late to lie about it."

"No… Rhett, I left a letter to Rosemary. Miss Eleanor went to church, but my aunts wanted to leave for Savannah immediately. I gave my letter to Rosemary… I left my letter to…" She sobbed soundlessly. "… That is why you never came to me. I waited in Savannah, hoping you come to me… but you never came…"

Her broken murmuring broke Rhett's heart. "But why you didn't tell anyone you went to Ireland? At the time I went to Savannah, you're already gone, disappeared again!"

"I thought I would return very soon. When I saw the divorce announcement, I wired you immediately, telling you that I was coming to you. I boarded the steamship the next day… You can't divorce me, this can't be done…" Her voice was broken and exhausted.

"When did you wire to me?" He asked watchfully.

"Two weeks ago, before I boarded the ship," she said softly.

"No, no, Scarlett…." He said slowly, "That is impossible, I never received any wire from you, never!" He was horrified and terrorized, for such a big mistake too huge for him to make, too enormous to be burdened.

"Yes… I did… You must believe me, Rhett… I kept a receipt from the post office…" she said as she was sobbing. And she was searching in her reticule frantically. "Rhett… you can't divorce me, this can't be done…" she repeated again and again.

Finally, she pulled out a piece of folded paper, presenting to him.

No, no, everything was wrong, all the timing was wrong. It could not be his wrongdoing. It could not be his fault. No, he could not accept that piece of paper in her hand…

"No, it is too late." He avoided her tearing eyes, declared with an even tone, "I have married Miss Anne Hampton a week ago."

"No… no…" Her scream was soft, weak and heartbroken. After a long soundless gasp, she fainted. That piece of paper flew out of her hand.

"Oh, no, Scarlett, Scarlett!" He cried. Swiftly he was beside her, lifting her from the chair, laying her on a long sofa.

"Scarlett, darling!" Pauline and Eulalie rushed into the parlor, to Scarlett's side.

Eulalie turned to him, "Mr. Butler, you shall leave now!"

"Please let me stay with her," he begged.

"It is improper for you to stay here, Mr. Butler. You are not her husband anymore. You must leave."

He picked up the paper lying on the floor, and then he was pushed out of the house by the determined Eulalie.

He stood outside the Robillard's house, staring at the piece of paper in his hand. It was indeed a receipt from the post office, the wiring content in Scarlett's neat handwriting.

 _"Rhett, wait for me. I am coming to you. Love, Scarlett."_

…

Devastated and distraught, he returned home to confront his family, his sister and … his wife. Then he deserted his Charleston home, the second time and ever.

But Scarlett had already left Charleston when he reached her aunt's house again, one step ahead of him. Thereafter she left Atlanta with Wade, Ella, and … Beau and Ashley, one day before he arrived Atlanta.

He never saw Scarlett again.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. A Broken Heart**

 ** _Atlanta – November 1878_**

Mrs. Butler and Miss Butler were anxiously waiting at the Atlanta depot.

"Rosemary, I still don't think this is a good idea to come here hurriedly."

"Anne, be patient. We have just arrived. Mrs. Watling may be delayed unexpectedly. She promised she would come to receive us at the station."

"But who is this Mrs. Watling? How could she know Rhett is sick? Is it possible she plays a trick on us? We haven't, or at least I haven't seen Rhett for more than three years. How do I know if he wants to see me now?"

"Anne, please. We are already here. We can't go back without seeing Rhett. Mother has been worry sick about him. Let us meet Mrs. Watling first, and see what is going on with Rhett. Anne, I know this isn't easy for you, but please be patient. Maybe Rhett is sick and asking for you."

Anne held her sister-in-law's hand appreciatively, grinned warily, then she nodded in agreement.

A shiny close carriage stopped by their side, a fancy woman with a scarf covering her hair peeked through the window.

"Mrz. Butler, Miz Butler? I am Mrz. Watling. Get into the carriage now."

A Southern illiterate drawl shuddered Rosemary and Anne. They looked at the woman who had too much rouge on her wrinkled face and then at each other. Reluctantly they boarded the carriage. They were more surprised or shocked when Belle pulled down her scarf exposing her bright red hair.

"Mrs. Watling, how is Rhett? Where is he?" Rosemary asked anxiously.

"Miz?" Belle said irritably.

"I am Miss Rosemary Butler, Rhett's sister. This is Mrs. Anne Butler, his wife. Mrs. Watling, thank you for informing us about Rhett. We all are very concerned about him. Where is he? How is he?"

Belle sighed. "He iz in my house, he haz been sick for a week now. The old Dr. Johnston came. But he isn't gettin' better. I am afraid he needz his family."

Rhett had almost gone crazy when he arrived Belle's house a week ago. Once Belle confirmed there was a rumor circulating in Atlanta about Cat's birth, he broke down. Belle was afraid if Rhett was going to die. But now she was more worried if he was going to be alive and kill her. She had invited his wife and sister, two respected ladies, to her whore house, without his awareness.

…

"Scarlett… Scarlett, is that you?"

Rhett grabbed Rosemary's hand blindly, and cried, "Oh, Scarlett… you come for me… I know you come for me!"

He caressed Rosemary's hand, then yelled, "No, no… you are not Scarlett. You are not…" Releasing her hand, he cried, "Belle, go away, go away." He fell back to his pillows and lay silently.

Rosemary turned to Belle, asked tearfully, "What can we do? Shall we call Dr. Johnston again?"

"Here iz laudanum the old doc gave. But Rhett refused it when he iz awake," Belle said tiredly. She hadn't had a decent sleep since Rhett showed up at her doorstep a week ago.

"Scarlett, Scarlett … don't go, don't leave me … Oh, Cat, Katie … Bonnie, Bonnie …" Rhett was mumbling again.

Rosemary held on Rhett's waving hands, "Rhett, shh, shh, I am Rosemary."

Rhett opened his eyes, his unfocused glance landed on Rosemary, slid to Anne, and then to Belle. He shuddered away from Rosemary, closed his eyes. "No… no… no…" he mumbled repeatedly.

Before he fell to sleep again, Belle quickly fed him a spoonful laudanum. He submitted silently with eyes closed. Three women stared at him for a long moment and lastly believed he had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Anne, you go on to fresh up. I am staying here with Rhett," Rosemary said kindly to her sister-in-law.

Anne nodded. On her way out, she quickly glanced the room, the only room that was decorated tastefully in this disreputable house. A small daguerreotype was set on a bureau, a younger Rhett and a boy were smiling at her.

…

Anne sank dazedly into a soft burgundy sofa, beside a pink bed.

"Mrz. Butler, are you alright?" Belle was really concerned this uppity lady who might not be able to face the situation.

"Yes, I am alright, thank you, Mrs. Watling." Anne stiffened her back, asked quietly, "Is that his room?"

"Yes," said Belle shortly.

"How many years he has it?"

Belle chuckled, "since I opened this house, about fifteen years ago."

"Was his boy in the picture?"

"That waz my boy, Robert," Belle said proudly. When she saw Anne's sad face, she scowled, "Rhett haz been takin' care of him for yearz."

"Oh," was the only sound Anne could make out at that moment.

"Mrz. Butler, you may rest in this room. Do you need anythin' else?" Belle was ready to leave, she needed a nap too.

"Who is Cat ... Katie?"

"Er... Rhett's first wife's daughter, I assume."

Anne's face went pale. After a long silence, she said dejectedly, "No, I can't stay here. I must go… Is there a hotel in this town?"

"Yes, of course, Mrz. Butler," Belle looked at Anne pitifully. "Or you may stay in Rhett's house on Peachtree Street."

"He still has a house here?" Anne asked skeptically, "… and how many years he has that house?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders, "Since he married the first Mrz. Butler… When waz that? About ten years ago. A darky couple lives there, they can open the house for you. Sometimes Rhett stayz there for a week or two."

"No," Anne shook her head, "I can't go to his house. I can't stay here."

She stood up and returned to the other room, finding Rosemary resting in a chair beside Rhett's bed.

"Rosemary, I am sorry, I have to go…" Anne held back tears, "I can't stay here. I can't stay in Atlanta."

"Anne, please!"

"No, Rosemary, this is enough, this is too much for me... I am going to stay in a hotel for the night. Tomorrow I will return to Charleston... I am going to move out of your house, I can't stay with you and Mother … er, Miss Eleanor anymore … I should have done this years ago," she said despairingly. "After I left, Rosemary… you can bring Rhett home."

She knew she had done all the wrong by herself. She was the one who burned Scarlett's returning wire three days before her wedding, and she was the one who refused to annul the marriage, even there was no marriage at all after the first and the only week she had with Rhett.

"Rhett, goodbye!" She touched Rhett's hand lightly, then left the room.

…

* * *

 _A/N. Thank you all for review/favor/following this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. An Awakening Reality**

 ** _Atlanta – December 1878_**

"Rhett, are you sure you want to go to New York now?"

"Yes. I must see Scarlett, and… my daughter. I can't wait any longer."

"Rhett, I am sorry. It is all my fault," Rosemary wanted to cry again.

"But it is my sin leading all of these," he sighed. "It is my fault, I must repent it."

Staring at the coming train, he avoided his sister's gaze. "I have an account set up for Anne, she may buy a house for herself or stay with you and Mother. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Are you ever going to come home, Rhett?"

"Home? I don't know where it is…" He turned to his sister, "Take care, Rosemary. Take care of Mother for me."

"Rhett, please write, let us know where you are. I don't like to receive any surprise from other fair ladies."

Rosemary hugged her brother and boarded the train heading to the home, the one she laid her helping hand breaking it.

Rhett walked away to find his train. It was the time to go to his daughter.

…

 ** _New York – December 1878_**

Rhett told the bellboy that he must see the mistress of the house.

"Mrs. Wilkes, it is my pleasure to meet you again."

Scarlett gasped in shock, her face paled and lips quivering. "Rhett…Why…why are you here? Rhett, you can't be here."

"Miss Scarlett, I come a long way to visit an old friend. I am sure you won't refuse me."

Rhett looked at her, after almost four years, she was still beautiful.

"No, you can't be here. You must leave," she almost cried. Panic sparkled in her green eyes and anxious blush flew across her porcelain white face.

"Mama, who is there?" Cat's bubbly voice came from other room.

"Baby, no one. Stay there, I will be with you in a moment," she said loudly, then lowered her voice, "Please, Rhett, please leave. The children will be home soon."

"No, I am not leaving without seeing Cat. I must see Cat," he insisted. "Tell me, Scarlett, she is my daughter, isn't she?"

"No… no… she is not yours," she was horrified. "Don't be so ridiculous, Rhett Butler… She is Katie Melanie Wilkes."

"She is my daughter!" He said sternly in a low voice.

"Rhett Butler, you are a hateful varmint. You come here just for ruining my reputation and Cat's. Why you just go back to Charleston to your wife!" She steadied her trembling voice and gazed at him for a long-lasting moment. "Never…come…to…me... again!"

Each biting word drilled into Rhett's heart. The heavy brown door was closed in front of him.

…

Rhett sat in a bar, holding a glass of brandy, and waiting. This had been his life for a week now.

"Mr. Butler." Ashley Wilkes covering in his winter coat walked towards the table.

"Mr. Wilkes," he nodded.

They didn't shake hands, neither had attempted. The two lifelong rivals sat at the table for a quiet moment.

"Mr. Butler, I am not so sure how to start. But you can't stop by my house every day."

"I don't have to if you and Scarlett let me see Cat."

"You can't see her. Scarlett has made it clear the first day you showed up. She asked me to tell you again, she will not see you, neither does Cat."

"Cat is my daughter. I have right to see her," he said obstinately.

"Mr. Butler, you are wrong. Cat is born to a mother whose name is Mrs. Wilkes." Ashley's voice was calm.

"That means nothing."

"It means everything, Mr. Butler. It means honor, reputation, and responsibility."

"But she is mine, my flesh. I don't ask more, just give her to me!"

"Mr. Butler... Cat is a gift, a gift God sent to us, but she is not a gift to give away. I am sure you would understand." Ashley closed his eyes for a moment, then continued, "You can't take a child away from her family. Wade, Ella, and Beau love her deeply, and I love her dearly."

"You and Scarlett have three children," he said painfully, "and you can have more."

"No, you don't understand. Scarlett suffered tremendously for having Cat. She almost died. She can't have more children," Ashley said delicately. "Cat is her life. If anything happened to Cat, it will kill Scarlett. They can't be separated. Rhett, please have mercy on her."

"Then what I suppose to do? Cat is my daughter too. She is my life." He almost begged.

"Rhett, I hope, and I believe, we don't have to come to a Solomon judgment."

Staring at his rival, Rhett said angrily, "Solomon judgment? Then shall the sins of David and Bathsheba be punished first, Mr. Wilkes?"

Ashley snapped, "Have we all been judged and punished already, Mr. Butler? Shall the sinners be punished, but not the innocent child!"

"I have been punished, for all these years!" Rhett said hoarsely.

Two men locked eyes, neither relented, till Ashley gave up with a heavy sigh.

"Rhett, I have no wish to argue with you. We all are sinners. But now, I am the one who Scarlett can rely on, and the child may have a chance to have a reputable life." Ashley leaned back to the chair as if his strength was leaving him.

Looking at the tired man in front of him, Rhett closed his eyes too. He could not dispute Ashley's claim. And he knew so well all this occurred because of his craving for revenge and cruelty.

A moment later, Ashley raised his head, said wearily, "Mr. Butler, Scarlett hasn't had an easy life all these years, because of ME and YOU. But what has been done is done. We have to deal what is in front of us."

Ashley stopped and coughed for a moment. After he caught his breath he continued, "Scarlett has been sick for a long time after giving birth to Cat. Only recently, three older children start believing that she is not going to die like Melly did… Rhett, please don't take away this fragile happiness from them. And you, for sure, wouldn't want to ruin Cat's reputation and prospect."

"Then what I suppose to do? Go away, never see my daughter again?" Rhett said helplessly.

"Perhaps you wouldn't see her regularly. At least not now. But, maybe, someday," Ashley said cautiously, "the Wilkes family could welcome a dear friend come for a visit, and the children would love to have a respectable uncle telling them stories."

Ashley coughed again. Rhett looked at him, a middle-aged man trying to hold together under the burden of honor and responsibility. His face was pale and waxy, the Northern life didn't fit him.

Rhett thought of himself, no burden of honor or responsibility, but he doubted that he weathered the life better than Mr. Wilkes.

Ashley recovered himself. He stood up, extended his hand. "I have said what I am coming here to say… Think about it, Rhett, please don't take away this brief peaceful moment from Scarlett and the children… And I wish you would contact me if you want to know more about the children's lives."

Accepting Ashley's hand, Rhett said, "Thank you, Mr. Wilkes. I will, and I wish you will fulfill your promise."

Ashley put on his hat and coat, ready to leave. "I am considering moving back to Georgia sometime next year. The Northern weather is too harsh for me."

Then Ashley left, leaving Rhett in his own thought.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. A Respectable Gentleman**

 ** _Atlanta – April 1879_**

Rhett returned to Atlanta in early spring and reopened his house on Peachtree Street. Still his, like everything else in their marriage Scarlett quit her claim four years ago.

One night he went to Belle's house discreetly.

"Rhett, iz that you? Finally, decide to come and see ya' old friend?" Belle's sarcastic drawl was the first greeting he received.

"Why, Belle, I come to thank my friend who nursed me back to life."

"That iz what an ol' friend supposed to do." She shrugged her shoulder. "Where have you been, Rhett? New York?"

"I have been traveling abroad, England and France mostly." That was true, he was there drinking his sorrow for two months and then consolidating his business and investment for another two.

"You didn't go to New York to see Mrz. Wilkes and your litter daughter. I ain't believin' ya."

"You can believe whatever you want to. I didn't go, there is no use now. The girl's last name is Wilkes."

After meeting with Ashley, Rhett only managed to get a glimpse of the children and Scarlett one more time from a distance. The lovely Cat was standing with her mother in the golden sunlight of early morning, happily waving goodbye to three older children who were leaving for schools. It was a peaceful moment, he had no will to break it.

But he felt no need to tell Belle the whole truth. Her whore house was the epic center of gossip.

"While, I ain't see ya the one to give up so easily." Belle knew him too well to believe his lie.

"Belle, I can't. I don't want any more scandals. I can't ruin the children's reputation or drag more mud to Miss Melanie's name. If anyone asks, just say that girl is Wilkes'."

"Alright, for Miz Melanie, and for you, I will do whatever you want." Belle gave in, as usual in their relationship. "So you are goin' to set up house here now? Not returnin' to Charleston?"

"Twice divorced, too many scandals for the uppity Charlestonians to swallow."

"So my trick worked, the second Mrz. Butler agreed to divorce?" Belle chuckled.

"That was a woeful trick you played, Belle," said Rhett with a reproach.

"Yes, it waz. But it got what you wanted, didn't it, darlin'?"

"But too cruel. I never meant to hurt her as much."

"I believe you have hurt more people more than that," Belle rebuffed.

He was silent. He had hurt Scarlett the most and hurt his own daughter too.

After a moment he said, "From now on, I am a reformed scalawag. I will be an outstanding gentleman in the eyes of Atlanta."

This was his true intention. He had decided, even he would crawl on his belly, he must return to the respectability of Atlanta. As determined as he had done for Bonnie years ago, he would do it again for Cat, his only hope for redemption.

"So az I heard. You go back to the bank and start drinkin' teas with old Merriwether."

"Yes, I did. Quite successfully, given I have been here for only a couple months. And joined Democratic Party again," he chuckled. "Only tea is not my favorite drink yet."

"I guess you are here haz somethin' to do with this house or this room?"

"Belle, you are too smart for your own good," he grinned. He had relinquished the deed of Belle's house at the time of his first campaign for his reputation for Bonnie's sake, which was almost eight years ago.

"Rhett, you have no worry about your reputation from me. Robert haz been usin' this room. Sometimes he stopz by."

"I am glad this room is useful again. I will remove a few items of mine, and everything else is his now." All traces of his stay and history must be gone from this house.

"Where is Robert these days? How is he doing?"

"He'z a bounty hunter, travelin' around the South," Belle said proudly.

"I wish he gets himself right, starting collecting money from bounty, not from you or robbery."

"He iz tryin' this time, Rhett, believe him," Belle reprimanded. "Would you talk to him next time he iz in town? I hope he iz doin' alright as he told me."

Belle refused to admit Robert had been a disappointment over the years. Rhett had been worried, someday Robert would take away all the money his mother earned with her body and sweat, left Belle penniless.

"Alright, tell him to come to me when he is in town."

Rhett left Belle's establishment, taking away a few items he had left in her house over the years, giving to the first beggar he met on the street.

…

 ** _Atlanta – July 1879_**

Rhett was in his library when Rosemary knocked the door.

"Rosemary, come in! Do you have everything you need? How is Mother?"

"Mother has retired for the night. May I talk with you for a moment, Rhett?"

"Of course, Rosemary, if you are not too tired from traveling."

Rhett had invited his mother and sister to stay in Atlanta for a few months. They just arrived the afternoon.

"I like your redecorated house. Nicely done, Rhett."

Rosemary was horrified when she stepped into the house the last November. Without telling, she knew that was Scarlett's work, but she learned enough not to get into the business of the married couples or even divorced one.

"I am glad you like it. I have been working on it for the last few months. I should have done a long time ago."

Rosemary raised her eyebrows in questioning.

Rhett sighed, "This house was Scarlett's pride. She was so happy to build and decorate this house. She was full of plans for the entertainment. I did not intervene, let her do whatever she liked. Then the house... I told her it was a nightmare."

"Rhett ..."

"Rosemary," he waved his hand, "I have been thinking, what if, I had helped her more or be involved early on, like this house, would the outcome be different?"

Rosemary patted his hand, "Rhett, do you think someday Scarlett will come back for a visit?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I have hurt her too much."

"Then why don't you move back to Charleston?"

"No, I must stay here. I may have a chance to meet Cat again, or someday invite her to this house. I redecorate the house for her."

"Are you sure she is your daughter?"

"Yes. Rosemary, don't ever question it again," he said firmly.

"Why you ask Mother and I be here?"

He grinned at his sister, "You will be my hostesses. I plan to have parties through the summer, to reconnect with old friends in Atlanta."

"You are fighting for your reputation, aren't you, Rhett?"

"Yes, I am. I must fight my way into the bosom of the respectful Atlanta, for my daughter. I must attain her admiration when she knows I am her father. And I must regain Wade and Ella's trust and respect when I meet with them again as their uncle."

"Do you know when will it happen?"

"I don't. But I am a patient man."

…

* * *

 _A/N. Thank you for your review/favor/follow of this story. I have fun to write it, and I am glad you enjoy it, so far._

 _Special thanks to the reviewer from Russia - I understand your meaning (by google translation). Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. A Southern Lady**

 ** _Twelve Oaks – December 1879_**

"Good morning, Scarlett! I thought you shall be awake by now." Ashley brought a breakfast tray into the bedroom.

Scarlett stretched herself in the soft bed, "yes, I am about to wake up. Thank you for bringing the tray for me, Ashley."

"My pleasure, darling." He kissed her cheek and sat down on the bed. "Like your new bed?"

They just moved into their new house on Twelve Oaks a couple of days ago. A sizable inheritance from Grandpa Pierre allowed them to buy back the plantation and rebuilt the house. They stayed with Suellen's family in Tara during the construction.

"Of course, new bed, so soft. But I hope I have not slept too late. What time is it?"

"It will be noon soon if you don't get up. But you deserve it. You spent the whole day yesterday setting up the furniture. You didn't even have the strength to bring yourself to the bed," Ashley said tenderly.

"I am alright. I won't break, Ashley. Don't you worry about me!"

"Of course." He patted her hand tenderly. "By the way, I hope you haven't forgotten, darling, I can't keep your company today. I plan to go to Jonesboro to buy gifts for the children. Cat is coming with me."

"Must you go today? It is cold and raining."

"It is only drizzling, not twelve inches of snow, dear. I will bundle Cat well in her big coat."

"It is not Cat I worry about, Ashley!"

"Then I will bundle myself up too. The Southern weather has been nice to me."

Ashley's deteriorated health was the reason they moved back to Georgia. Coughing, fatigue, first, they thought it was the stress of dealing with his new job, big family and Scarlett's illness. But he got worse even when Scarlett took over the caring of the family after her long convalescence. A risk of consumption was possible, a doctor warned and suggested a warm place for his recovery.

"You will do that." Scarlett held his hand. "And you just like to take Cat with you everywhere you go, don't you?"

"I love her, Scarlett. As a proud father, I love to show how lovely my daughter is, I hope you would agree," Ashley said softly.

"Of course. Thank you, Ashley. Could you call Cat here, I would like to say goodbye before you leave."

…

"Mama, I go to Jon'sboro with Papa," Cat said loudly, rushing through the door towards Scarlett's bed.

"Yes, baby, come over, give Mama a kiss." Scarlett pulled her youngest child up to her bed, cradled her and kissed her precious daughter on her pink cheek. She just so much looked like Bonnie, Scarlett thought.

Cat pressed a kiss on Scarlett's cheek, then impatiently wiggled herself out of her mother's embrace. "Mama, I must go now. Papa and I will buy a lot of gifts for Wade and Beau, and for Ella," as she saw Ella stepped in the room, then she turned to her mother again, "and Papa said we will buy a gift for you, Mama."

"You will do that, buy yourself a gift too, baby." Scarlett kissed Cat again and let her slid down the bed.

"Good morning, Mother!" Ella called.

"Good morning, Ella darling!" They exchanged their routine morning kisses.

"I am so glad Wade and Beau will be home tomorrow. I miss them," said Ella.

"I miss Wade and Beau," Cat pouted her red lips.

"Yes, darlings, they will be home tomorrow. I miss them too." Scarlett looked her two lovely daughters and thought about her two sons who had been away from them for months. This was her family, the lovely children, and a caring husband. She could not ask anything more than that.

"Cat, you go with Papa to buy gifts for them. Ella, you and I are going to get their rooms ready. Aunt Suellen and little Sue are coming to help us." Scarlett hugged her daughters again.

"Goodbye to your mother, darlings! Bye, my dear. We will be home soon before you know it." Ashley kissed her cheek and led the girls out of her room.

…

"The room is lovely, Scarlett. Very grown up, Wade would love it," Suellen appraised.

"Thank you, Suellen. I do hope Wade will love it. And Beau will love his room too. Two of them shared a room when we were in New York."

"They will love their new rooms. How long are they going to stay? Do they have to go back to the North after New Year?"

"Yes, they have to go back. Wade is ready to go to Harvard next year. Beau will stay in the boarding school one more year and then follow Wade to Harvard. Ashley said we must let boys explore the world. But I just miss them so much." Her eyes misted. "The last few years, I come to appreciate the children, love them. We were truly a family. Now we separate again."

"I am sure they miss you too. They are coming back for Christmas. Ashley is a good father to them. He loves Cat too, a bit too much, I am afraid."

"Yes. He said Cat is the gift God sent to us."

"Scarlett," Suellen patted her sister's hand. "She is a lovely girl."

"Thank you, Suellen. And thank you for coming to New York and caring for Cat and me."

"That was what a sister supposed to do, Scarlett," Suellen replied bashfully. "I knew you were not well when you left with the children and Ashley. When I received Ashley's wire, it just confirmed my worries. How could I not go?"

"Ashley was frantic. I was too sick to know anything. He asked India first but she refused. Ashley won't know what to do if you hadn't come."

"I am glad I could help, Scarlett," Suellen said. "Talking about Cat, has that man come back again? Aunt Pitty said he behaves like a gentleman in Atlanta."

Scarlett confirmed Suellen' suspicion of Cat's parentage after they returned to the South, for gaining Suellen and Will's support in case of any unforeseen dispute coming back haunting.

"No, he never came to me again. Ashley may have talked with him sometime."

Sullen shot her a puzzled look.

Scarlett smiled wearily and sighed. "Ashley never said anything, but I can sense it, he has talked with Rhett or something. Ashley assured me that there is nothing to worry about for Rhett's return to Atlanta. Rhett wouldn't want to ruin Cat's future."

"I am not sure I trust that man." Sullen was not reluctant to express her opinion.

"Talking about Ashley, he and Cat shall be home by now. Why have they delayed?" Scarlett said worriedly.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. An Agonizing Loss**

 ** _Twelve Oaks – December 1879_**

The night had come, Ashley and Cat did not return home.

Scarlett was waiting in the parlor anxiously. Ella was sobbing beside her. Suellen and her girls were with them.

Will and Big Sam had ridden out to Jonesboro hours ago, they should have been there and back by now.

In the midnight, when Sheriff Ford and Will came to the door, Big Sam followed behind, without Cat and Ashley, Scarlett knew everything was wrong, deadly wrong!

She fainted. She did not hear Ella' screaming.

…

She woke up a moment later, pale and calm, and no tears. She refused anything, except the truth from Sheriff himself.

"We found Ashley, Mrs. Wilkes," Sheriff Ford said, lowered his head, and then looked at Scarlett. "He was shot to death on the road to Twelve Oaks."

Scarlett wavered. She held Sullen's hand for support. And she waited for Sheriff to continue.

"And there is another man's body. But there is no sign of Cat, Little Sam and the carriage they rode." Sheriff Ford handed her a note, "Here is the ransom note."

 _Ten thousand dollars must be paid by three days for exchange of the child' safe return._

Scarlett stared at the note, held on a silent sob, and said nothing.

"I have sent the news to the whole county, all men who can ride, Fontaine, Munroe, Tarleton, McRaes, McIntosh, and all darkies, have gone out on roads and fields searching for Cat and the carriage."

Scarlett listened and nodded with an eerie silence. Suellen sat beside her, held her hands, in case she fainted again. She did not.

Then she asked to talk to Will privately. "Will, who was the man Ashley met today at Jonesboro?"

"Scarlett… it was Rhett Butler," he said hesitantly.

"Do you believe he took Cat?"

"I don't think so. I may be wrong. But I don't think Mr. Butler ever wanted to hurt Cat or Ashley."

"I am afraid you don't know him well."

"Scarlett, I was there the first time they met."

"There was another meeting before this one?"

"Yes, in October, before Cat's birthday."

"But why didn't Ashley or you tell me about it?"

"We reckon you won't agree."

"Then it must be him, or someone he knows."

"Scarlett, don't make a conclusion yet. We have sent a message to him."

"Will, ask Sheriff sent the news to all nearby cities, Atlanta, Macon, Marietta, and the railroad stations, and Charleston," Scarlett said.

…

Scarlett was alone with her fourth husband.

Ashley laid still in the coffin. He gave his life for protecting Cat. He loved Cat so.

Because of Cat, they became a couple. Four years ago, he came to say goodbye and found her in a perilous condition. He persuaded her giving up her plan to escape to Ireland as a lone refugee. They took all the children and went to the North together. They had been forever outcasted from Atlanta.

Their relationship had changed over the years. He lost his alluring youth, even his health was declining. But she was not a bleary eye young girl anymore. Their union started with two friends who desperately needed support, a grieving guilty widower and a disgraced divorcee carrying a child who had no father. Then, the birth of Cat, Scarlett's sickness, and their anxious new life in the North, they held together as a family. They spent the first two years of their marriage for survival, for three disgruntled and disoriented children, so neither would drown in his or her grieving. Their affection came gradually and slowly. It was not a heart throbbing electrifying love, but a tender warm companionship.

Now he was gone. She was a widow again. She cried for him, for her daughter, and for her family, silently.

…

In the early morning, Captain Butler arrived at Twelve Oaks. He rode all the way from Atlanta, sweaty, dusty, and disheveled. His eyes were red and his fists were tight. He was carrying two pistols.

Will greeted him and informed him what had happened.

Hearing the noise, Scarlett stepped out from her room and came down the stairs.

"Scarlett!" A few large steps, Rhett was in front of her.

"Rhett!" Staring at him, she asked squarely, "Do you have Cat?" It was an urgent inquiry, implying a wavering accusation or an imprecise hope.

"No." He saw her disappointed sad eyes closed. He stepped towards her, wanted to reach her, but stopped. He lowered his head and his arms.

She passed him wordlessly, joining Will and Suellen in the parlor.

Big Sam came through the kitchen. Little Sam was found on the side of the road, alive. He was shot and threw out of the carriage. He just regained consciousness and told the story.

They were ambushed by two men and a young woman. Ashley shot one man in the chest and shot another in the leg before he was shot by the second man. The first man had bawled, "Robert, help me, help me!" before his death. The second man and the girl drove away in the carriage with Cat crying inside.

Rhett's face paled when the name of Robert was mentioned. His fists were tightening again.

"Do you know any Robert?" Asked Scarlett.

"Robert is a common name. But I am going to find out who this Robert is," he answered severely.

Rhett collected his coat starting walking towards the door, just in time arrived Sheriff Ford at the door, followed by Wade and Beau who had just arrived Jonesboro in the morning.

Scarlett rushed to Wade and Beau, buried herself in the embrace of her two sons. When she heard the news that the carriage was found outskirt of Atlanta city, but still no Cat. She buried herself in her sons' arms.

After a moment, Rhett came closer and said, "Scarlett, Wade, Beau, I must leave. I am going to find Cat. I will bring her back."

"I am going with you, Mr. Butler," Wade said.

Rhett looked at his formal stepson, who he could tell did not trust him. "No, you stay with your mother. I will bring Cat back, and I will kill anyone who hurt her. I will!"

Rhett disappeared into the road.

Scarlett turned to Wade, "Wade, go get your father's pistol, and I have Ashley's. We go to Atlanta."

She turned to Beau, embracing him tightly. "Beau, dear, you stay home with Ella, and… with your father." She held on her tears, "He was a good father for this family. I loved him. And I love you."

"I love you, Auntie Scarlett," Beau said, "and bring Cat home."

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. A Burning Ending**

 ** _Atlanta – December 1879_**

Rhett found Belle in her room.

"Where is Robert, Belle?"

"Rhett, what happened? Why are you in such hurry?" She feigned a surprise nervously.

"Belle," he said sternly, "don't lie. You know very well why I am here! Where is he?!"

"Rhett, calm down. Robert iz just a kid, he doesn't know what he iz doin'."

"He knows exactly what he is doing. Where is he?! Where is Cat?! Tell me!" He grabbed Belle's shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Stop, stop, Rhett!" She begged. "I don't know where he iz. He iz a good kid. He lovez you."

"Belle, you have this wrong for a long time. He is a useless heartless scoundrel and cruel felony. He loves no one, not even you. He thinks he could get money from me by kidnapping Cat for ransom. Belle, he must return Cat to me!" He said harshly.

He walked towards the door, and then turned to the sobbing Belle, "Otherwise I am going to hunt him down and kill him. If Cat was hurt, I am guaranteeing you he will not live one day more."

He ran through the whorehouse, all three floors, opened each door and searched inside. He was unapologetic when he disrupted several patrons in the middle of actions.

He opened a door to a smaller unpolished room and saw a woman who had passed her youth sitting alone in a bed. Rhett recognized her, he had used her many times years ago. Likely she was only one among his few favorites who had remained in this house.

He scanned the room silently, ready to leave.

"Captain Butler," she whispered, "basement."

He nodded, then rushed out.

…

Carrying a pistol in one hand and kicking the door open to the basement, Rhett slowly walked down the stairs.

Under a lonely oil lamp, he saw Cat, her tear stained face, her frightened green eyes, and her wrinkled ruined dress. His heart ached.

"Cat," he said softly.

"Uncle Rhett," she whimpered and extended her short arms to reach him. But a terrified young woman held her tightly.

Rhett walked to Cat, took her in his arms, without much resistance from the young woman.

"Don't be so fast, Rhett!" A voice came behind him. "Don't turn, drop your pistol, kick it over, or I will shoot."

Rhett dropped his pistol, then turned towards Robert.

Robert held his gun in one hand and supported himself with a stick in another. A bandage was wrapped around his left thigh.

"Robert, why do you do this?"

"Is this obvious, Rhett? I asked you for money, but you refused."

"Robert, don't be stupid. I will give you whatever you want, but you must let Cat go."

"I will let her go. I don't want to hurt her, even though she is your bastard daughter."

"Shot your mouth, Robert!"

"I don't have to, Rhett. I have listened enough of your nonsense over the years. I am in control now. You are listening to me!"

"What do you want?"

"Rhett, leave Cat here, go to your bank, and come back with fifty thousand dollars, for the exchange of your daughter."

"No, Robert, I will not leave her. I must take her with me. I will triple the amount you asked for."

"Well, Cat must stay. Drop her, Rhett Butler!"

Robert aimed his gun at Rhett.

"Robert, don't do it, please," Belle walked into the basement, carrying a kerosene lantern.

"Hush, Ma. This time, he must pay. I must have this money, I told you, Ma. I don't want to die like my Pa." His father was killed for gambling debts before his birth.

"Robert, it was not Rhett's fault your Pa died."

"I don't care. He must pay because my Pa was dead but he is alive."

The basement door was kicked open again at the moment. Wade and Scarlett rushed in.

"Mama," Cat cried.

"Cat!" Scarlett screamed.

Robert turned his gun towards Wade. Rhett kicked a chair towards Robert instantly.

BANG. BANG. Robert lost his balance and his two shots missed Scarlett and Wade.

Wade pulled Scarlett to the floor and fired his shots.

"Cat," Scarlett cried again.

Robert dodged the bullets, steadied himself ready to fire again.

At the same time, Rhett pulled out another pistol hiding inside his jacket, shot at Robert once, into his chest.

Robert fell to the floor, knocking down a table beside him. A jar of lantern oil fell spilling oil to the floor.

"Robert," Belle screamed, kneeling down beside her son, who still held his gun in his hand, and struggled to get up.

The kerosene lantern Belle was holding fell to the floor and broken. A fire quickly spread out through the room.

Rhett pointed his gun at Robert but did not shoot again.

"Wade, get Scarlett out!" Rhett shouted. He held the crying Cat close to his chest.

"Cat," Scarlett cried.

"I have her, you go out."

Wade helped Scarlett crawled out of the basement door.

"Belle, you must leave now," Rhett said to the grieving Belle.

"No! Rhett, you hurt Robert!" Belle cried. Her hands grabbed Rhett's leg firmly, her eyes were crazy and hateful, "Rhett Butler, you must pay, you must pay!"

On her way out, Scarlett heard three gunshots and shouts and whispers, "Robert!", "Ma!", "Robert!"

But she heard neither her daughter's cry nor Rhett's voice.

…

Scarlett and Wade rushed out of the basement, just in time Sheriff Ford and the police arrived.

Sheriff Ford ran to them, examining the situation.

"My daughter is inside, Cat is inside," Scarlett cried and turned towards the basement.

Sheriff Ford stopped her. Two policemen were ready to rush in when a huge smoke came out from the basement.

A moment later, from the thick smoke came out a young woman.

"Get her, she helped kidnap Cat," Wade shouted.

The young woman gave no resistant to the arrest.

But there was still no sign of Rhett or Cat.

Scarlett screamed, "Cat, Katie!"

Lastly, Rhett came through the door along with a trail of smoke.

From Rhett's jacket, Cat peeked her head out and found her mother. She cried aloud, "Mama, Mama!"

Scarlett rushed forward to her daughter, took her over, and cried again and again, "Cat, baby, my baby!"

The mother and daughter hugged each other tightly kissing and crying together. Wade hugged them too.

The police and bystanders were crying and cheering for the family reunion.

No one had noticed Rhett's face paled, and a blood stain slowly sipped through his jacket.

By this time, the Atlanta people's attention had turned to the fire. It had engulfed the basement and spread to the whole house. Several young women and their patrons got out of the house hurriedly, carrying a few of their valuable possessions.

The infamous Madam Watling's house was engulfed in the flame.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. An Injured Blackguard**

 ** _Atlanta – December 1879_**

Carrying Cat in her arms, Scarlett stood silently in the parlor of her previous house. Familiar but different, just like her life.

Wade came down the stairs, "Mother, Dr. Meade said Rhett is wounded badly and needs surgery."

Scarlett closed her eyes and remained silent.

"Dr. Meade is waiting for Mrs. Meade coming here. She and Dilcey will help the surgery," said Wade.

Scarlett looked at the sleeping Cat in her arm, tear and mud stained face and ruined blue dress. Cat's little hands still held her mother's bodice collar tightly even in her sleep. Scarlett nodded.

…

An hour or so later, Mrs. Meade came into the parlor to the waiting Scarlett and Old Henry, "Dr. Meade wanted me to tell you, Scarlett, the surgery went well."

Scarlett let out a long sigh. "Thank you, Mrs. Meade and Dr. Meade."

Looked at the young woman, grieving and weary and resilient, Mrs. Meade said softly, "Scarlett, you need rest and your daughter too. Where is Wade?"

"He went to the National hotel to book a room for Scarlett and Cat," Old Henry responded.

Mrs. Meade raised her eyebrows. "Scarlett, you have so many things need to take care. Go on, have a rest and take care of your daughter and your family first. Dr. Meade and I will stay with Captain Butler. It will take days for Captain Butler to recover. We will notify you the progress."

Scarlett closed her green eyes for a brief moment before she said calmly, "Thank you, Mrs. Meade. I have asked Wade to wire to Mr. Butler's family in Charleston. They shall be here soon."

"Scarlett, do you know Captain Butler has moved to Atlanta early this year?" Mrs. Meade questioned subtly.

"His sister will be here soon," Scarlett answered unfalteringly.

Mrs. Meade nodded and said nothing more.

Old Henry led Scarlett out of the door of Rhett's house.

…

The next evening, Scarlett holding Cat's little hand along with Wade were standing at the front door of Rhett's house.

Pork opened the door. "Miz. Scarlett!"

Rhett' sister Rosemary heard the noise and came out of Rhett's room. She hesitated when she saw Scarlett, and then came down the stairs to greet them.

"Mrs…. Scarlett!" She had tried to prepare herself for this meeting but still felt uneasy. "Please … please … come in, Mrs. Wilkes, Mr. Hamilton, and Miss Wilkes."

"Miss Butler, we come here to visit Mr. Butler. We are returning to Tara tonight," Wade responded instead.

"Thank you for coming. Rhett would be very happy if he knew you are here. He has not awakened yet," Rosemary said solemnly.

Scarlett's face went pale. Cat sensed her mother's hand tightening and looked at her curiously.

"Would you want to come upstairs and see Rhett, Mrs. Wilkes?" Rosemary asked.

Looking at her daughter and then Wade, Scarlett nodded.

…

Scarlett led Cat walking toward Rhett's bed in his old bedroom. Wade and Rosemary stood behind them.

Cat touched Rhett's hand lightly, and whispered, "Uncle Rhett!"

The soft voice of Cat's brought tears to Rosemary's eyes. She had to step out of the room, or she would cry.

"Uncle Rhett?" Cat repeated again, then looked up at her mother.

"Cat, baby, Uncle Rhett is sleeping. He saved you, remember?"

Cat nodded, and she tugged Rhett's hand again.

Rhett's fingers curled holding on Cat's little hand, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Scarlett," he murmured, and then he looked at Cat, forced a grin, "Cat?"

"Uncle Rhett, are you in pain? Mama said you were injured." She looked at her mother, then Rhett, none were ready to answer her. "Are you hurt like my Papa did?"

Rhett inhaled at Cat's question. He felt pain in his body and his heart. Looking at a pair of bright innocent green eyes, he said softly to the little girl, "I was hurt, but a few days of rest I will be better. Thank you, Miss Cat, for coming visit me."

"Rhett, I hope you a speedy recovery," Scarlett said, still holding Cat's hand. "Cat, darling, say goodbye to Uncle Rhett. We should leave now."

"Thank you for coming, Cat, Scarlett." He forced a grin against his bodily pain.

"Goodbye, Uncle Rhett, I wish you are getting well soon." Cat prodded Rhett's hand one more time, and then let her mother lead her away.

Rhett looked at their retreating forms left his room. Until he heard Cat said, "Mama, can we go home now? I want to see Papa."

Silent tears rolled down on Rhett's cheek. He felt a sharp pain in his chest before he lost conscious again.

…

"Mother, let me carry Cat." Wade picked Cat at the top of the stairs. "You'd be careful, Mother."

Scarlett held on the banister walking down the stairs slowly. A past life reappeared in front of her, she tried to shake off those memories.

Rosemary was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Pork and Dilcey stood further back.

"Mrs. Wilkes … er, Scarlett, thank you for coming, and bringing Cat to see Rhett," Rosemary said hesitatingly.

"Miss Butler, thank you for allowing us this visit. We wish Mr. Butler speedy recovery. Please inform us of his progress," Wade answered instead.

"I will, I promised, Mr. Hamilton, and Mrs. Wilkes," Rosemary said resignedly.

"Thank you, Miss Butler. We must leave now," said Scarlett.

Scarlett turned to her formal servants, "Pork, Dilcey, I hope you are well."

"Miss Scarlett," Pork said and choked on his sob.

Scarlett patted Dilcey's hand briefly, then she left with Wade and Cat, away from her old house.

…

Old Henry was waiting for them at the depot.

"Uncle Henry, thanks for coming," Scarlett greeted him.

"I must, Scarlett. We are family," Henry said. "How is Captain Butler?"

"Dr. Meade said, the next few days are critical." Scarlett's voice was calm and resigned.

"Scarlett..." Henry avoided looking at her. "Scarlett, just let you know, India and Pitty have no objection to the funeral arrangement."

"Thank you, Uncle Henry. So is everything settled?"

"Yes," Henry nodded. Looking at Cat who was with Wade, and then turned to Scarlett, he said, "It is scheduled two days later. Only one thing, India asked to meet with Beau privately before the funeral, if you agree."

Scarlett nodded, "Beau is fifteen-year-old, he can make a decision by himself for whatever he prefers. But I am the custodial parent to Beau, India should know about it."

"I believe India understands it well," said Henry.

With Cat in his arms, Wade came to Henry and Scarlett, "Mother, Uncle Henry, the train is coming."

"Let us go home!" said Scarlett.

She extended her hand to Uncle Henry, together they boarded the train heading to Jonesboro.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. An Old Town**

 ** _Atlanta – December 1879_**

The respectable town people of Atlanta came to the funeral of Mr. Wilkes, one of their own for many years. He would be buried beside his first wife.

Standing in front of the grave site, his second wife Scarlett, wearing a full black mourning gown with a veil, was encompassed by her four children. The jewel of the family, the little girl Cat, stood quietly by her mother and her brother. The older girl was between her mother and her big brother.

In the back of the crowd, several curious bystanders came for the funeral of the year.

"He was her fourth husband. She is used to the funerals, I bet. Not even a drop of tear," said one.

"Hush, that poor woman probably has cried dry all her tears over the years, widowed three times and divorced once. Her third husband divorced her after they lost their daughter," another whispered.

"The poor woman! She almost lost another child this time."

"Yes, almost, the fourth husband died for protecting their little girl."

"A good man, a Southern gentleman!"

"He was killed by the son of Madam Watling. Do you know, that creature used to be the mistress of Captain Butler, the third husband of Mrs. Wilkes?"

"How scandalous?! Is that true?"

"Of course. Actually, the third husband killed his mistress' son for saving Mr. Wilkes' little girl."

"At least he helped save the girl. I heard he was shot too, may not live through the year."

"Yes, I heard that rogue killed his mistress too."

"No, the girl who escaped from the basement told Sheriff Ford, Watling boy killed his mother. He meant to shoot at Captain Butler, but the bullet hit his mother."

"So both mother and son died?" Another prying.

"Yes, and both were burned with the whorehouse."

"Burned alive?"

"Oh, no! That would be too barbarous. But the son is likely burning in hell for killing his own mother."

"But how all these started? Why would the Watling boy want to hurt Mr. Wilkes and his daughter?"

"Oh, I heard that he was a scumbag, gambling, blackmailing, and robbery. This time, he kidnapped the little girl for ransom."

"Why he chose Mr. Wilkes? They lived in Jonesboro, not even in Atlanta. There is something fishy, I bet you," said another agog soul.

"I reckon it. There was something going on. Three people died, I bet Sheriff Ford knows more than he let on."

"No, four people died."

"Yes, four! Mr. Wilkes killed an accomplice of Watling's, a foolish bully."

"What a drama? Maybe five, if Captain Butler couldn't pull through. I heard he isn't looking good."

"Good lord, a true Greek tragedy! It ends with the grandest whorehouse burning for two days."

"What a pity! I have never been there before."

…

Mrs. Meade felt a sense of relief as the funeral service proceeded without incidence. The widow and four children of the deceased stood silently with dignity. Many well-wishers came by but let the grieving family be.

Old Henry had asked Mrs. Meade for helping the service. While Scarlett still was the one making all the arrangement. It was Ashley's wish to be buried in Atlanta.

Only thing Mrs. Meade could help was to keep an eye on India and Pitty, per her husband's instruction. "Stay with them. I won't let them make a scene of themselves in front of Atlanta."

Both ladies had gone foolish after Mr. Wilkes' death and had kept Dr. Meade on his toes for days. Aside from attending Captain Butler, Dr. Meade had to intermittently give India a dose of laudanum to keep her calm or use smelling salt to keep Pitty awake.

Between her consciousness, India hatefully blamed Scarlett for Ashley's untimely death, only being shut up by Old Henry. He would not let anyone tarnish the family names of his grandnephews and grandniece.

And India's request to Beau had been wisely turned down by the young man who had a kind but rational head on his shoulders like his mother. _"Aunt India, I must stay with my sister Cat, and Ella, Wade and Aunt Scarlett. I love them. I have to go back to school to finish my study as Father had wished."_

While comparing to India, Mrs. Meade's friends were even more malicious toward the thrice-widowed and once-divorced Scarlett, whose names became too long to be remembered by Mrs. Meade's advanced age.

"That heartless O'Hara is cursed with death. The poor Ashley lost his life, and the good Captain Butler is hanging on his life."

The vengeful voice of Mrs. Merriwether startled Mrs. Meade severely. She knew Dolly favored Captain Butler and disliked Scarlett. But cursing the poor girl with death seemed too much.

It was a huge scandal when Ashley married Scarlett four years ago. They had planned to go separate ways, Ashley to the North and Scarlett to join her husband in Charleston. The Atlanta people did not see this marriage coming.

Mrs. Meade remembered she had asked her husband at that time, "How could they get married so soon? Two months after her divorce?" She knew there was something more than her husband had told her.

Dr. Meade stopped her and said sternly for once and all, "Don't gossip with your lady friends. That poor girl has suffered enough. Wilkes, Hamilton, and Kennedy are the oldest families in Georgia. By all means, your ladies shall not blacken them more."

Only the news of the birth of Wilkes' daughter came a few months after, Mrs. Meade realized that the marriage had its own legitimate reason, scandalous or not.

And the news Captain Butler remarried and then deserted his second wife arrived much later but caused more confusion among the good people of Atlanta.

Mrs. Merriwether had been quiet since Captain Butler showed up in the town early this year as a twice divorced man. But she had not closed her mouth since the event, many unkind remarks in their sewing circles and church committees, or even on the streets.

Dr. Meade then said again, "Mrs. Meade, tell your friend to be quiet for Heaven's sake. Or I will have the old Merriwether lash her with his whip."

Grandpa Merriwether had no strength to lash his daughter in law. Unexpectedly, Mrs. Elsing came to reprimand Mrs. Merriwether. "Darling Dolly, you shall not blame Scarlett this time. Ashley was killed by that low creature and her boy. I wonder how they found Ashley and his girl. Who told them?"

Mrs. Merriwether stared at her friend in shock. No one dared to say more.

Feeling she might have implied more than she should have, Mrs. Elsing turned to a light tone, "Ashley is gone, but he left two good boys. Look at Wade Hamilton and Beau Wilkes, so handsome and well mannered. You must agree that Ashley and Scarlett have done a decent job raising them. In the next years, they will be the respectful young gentlemen, be welcomed into any good families of Atlanta."

Mrs. Merriwether nodded indignantly and then half-smiled. She had two granddaughters.

Mrs. Meade looked at the stoic Scarlett again. Yes, she lost four husbands. But she still had her four children. They were the blessing from all heartbreaks. They were the purpose and strength of her life.

Mrs. Meade thought sadly, she lost two sons and only had her husband, a good old man. He was the pillar of her old life.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. A New Life**

 ** _Twelve Oaks – January 1880_**

"Wade!" Cat rushed towards Wade. "Where were you? I have been looking for you!"

"Cat, baby," Wade lift Cat up pressing a kiss on her pink cheek. "I had a meeting with Uncle Will at Tara. Do You miss me?"

Cat nodded and rested her head on Wade's shoulder.

"Cat, come with me. We go to play with Ella. Mother wanted to talk with Wade." Beau took Cat over, leading her to the upstairs.

Looking at his little sister, Wade said to his mother in a low voice, "Does she have a nightmare again?"

"It is better these days. Actually, she slept through the night yesterday."

"She has changed so much. I am so sorry, Mother. She was so carefree and high spirit. But now... I wanted to kill that bastard overall again if he had not died."

"Me too," Scarlett sighed. "She is in constant worry for losing anyone. She kept asking where you were this morning. Beau and Ella stayed with her and tried to calm her down."

Wade balled his fist tight again. "Mother, we are lucky to have her back."

"Yes, you are right, Wade." Scarlett's eyes misted.

Both were thinking of Cat, and another girl they had lost forever.

"How about Beau? He said he was alright. But I worry about him."

"He is alright, Mother. We have talked a lot during the night."

"Thank you, Wade. He has lost so much. I have to rely on you helping him."

"Yes, I will. He is my brother." Wade asked concernedly, "Mother, there is something you want to talk with me for? Any news about Uncle Rhett?"

News had not been good for weeks as Rhett was hanging on his life. Several times, Rosemary begged Scarlett to bring Cat to visit, but Scarlett firmly refused. "I have to think about Cat. I can't put her through another trauma if he could not make it. He would understand if he knew it."

"I just received another letter from Rosemary yesterday. Rhett is doing better now," said Scarlett.

"Mother, that is good news."

"Yes." Paused for a moment, she said, "now it is the time for you and Beau return to the school."

"Mother? I can't go back to the School. I must stay and help you with the girls and plantation."

"No, Wade, don't argue with me. You must finish your study and go to Harvard like Charles did. We all go back to New York, so you don't have to worry about us. We are leaving in three days." Her voice was calm and firm.

"Mother? This is your home now. And the girls love here too." He was surprised that his mother treated him like a child again. She had regarded him as a grown-up during the arrangement of Ashley's funeral. So did Uncle Henry and Dr. Meade too.

"I am done here. I came back only because of Ashley's health. But now, there is nothing here holding me back. I think it would be better for Cat too. She thought about her Papa each time a carriage stops at the front door."

"Poor Cat," said Wade.

"Beau wants to leave too. I am going to close the house, Will can take care of the rest. Maybe someday, you or Beau come back, open the house, and rebuild the plantation."

Wade still felt intimated by his mother. And he knew too well no one could change her mind once she made up hers.

"Are you going to tell Miss Butler or Uncle Rhett?"

"What I am going to do is not his concern. It has not been for years."

"I don't think he would agree with you, Mother," Wade said. Scarlett admitted Cat's parentage after he overheard her arguing with Sullen a few days ago.

Looking at her son's concerned gaze, she touched his cheek lightly. "Wade, you know very well, you, Beau, Ella and Cat are my concern. I have lost too much, but I can't lose you, anyone of you. You are too precious to me."

…

 _ **New York - April 1880**_

Ella leaped out the chair in the library, dropping the boring book she had been reading for hours. She was curious who was knocking the front door, wishing her mother would not insist she finished her book if they had a visitor.

She screamed, "Uncle Rhett!" and wrapped her arms around him instantly. "I am so glad you are here! Are you well?"

"Yes, I am. I am here to visit you, Ella." Rhett was so relieved that it was Ella who received him.

"I heard you were hurt, I wanted to visit you... but Mother said we shall not disturb you... I missed you so much, Uncle Rhett..."

Caressing Ella's auburn curly hair, Rhett said softly, "Ella, I miss you too. I am so sorry..."

Ella, always forgiving, pulled Rhett's hand. "We all miss you. We worried about your injury... Mother will be so happy you are well... Come in, Uncle Rhett, Mother is in the backyard with Cat ..."

Scarlett came into the house. "Ella, Ella... I have told you many times you shall not open the front door by yourself! Whom do you invite into the house this time? Who..."

She stopped. Following a long pause, "Rhett..."

Followed by a sweet soft voice, "Uncle Rhett?"

...

 _ **New York – August 1880**_

"Uncle Rhett, may I come in?" Wade stepped into the parlor of Rhett's townhouse, two doors away from his mother's.

"Wade, come in. I am ready to call you and your mother tomorrow."

"How is Mrs. Butler, Uncle Rhett? I hope she is well."

Rhett had stayed in Charleston for a month due to his mother's illness, same time as Wade and siblings and his mother traveled to Georgia.

"She is doing very well, fully recovered. I just came back this morning."

"I know," Wade smiled. Rhett had kept him informed about his traveling schedule.

"Wade, do you have anything urgent to talk with me that can't wait till tomorrow? How are the girls and your mother?"

"They are well. Cat is doing well. She didn't have nightmares when we were at Tara." Wade didn't tell Rhett that Cat had asked Beau about Ashley repeatedly when they were at Twelve Oaks.

Rhett was relieved. He still remembered Cat's green eyes, anxious and scared, when he picked her up in that basement last winter.

"Uncle Rhett, are you going to stay here as Mother's neighbor for a while?"

"Yes, I will stay where ever your mother and the girls are. I don't think she could rid of me." Rhett grinned.

After the initial call in April, he moved to New York and moved into their lives. He went all way with his charms, gifts, fun activities, and stories. Ella was the first one forgiving him, while Wade was the first one he begged for forgiveness. It took several rounds of argument, blaming and even shouting. When Wade eventually accepted him, so did Beau.

Cat accepted him too. She almost cried when she saw him in April. Rhett knew she had connected him with her memory of the darkest part of her short life. Gradually she allowed him to get close to her, so returning were her happy giggles and exciting sparkles that he remembered so well from the first time he met her. When Scarlett finally allowed him to hold Cat in his arms, his heart melted with a profound gratitude to the fate.

"In this case, I will go to Harvard after the summer."

"Wade, my boy, go to pursue your dreams, you don't want to disappoint your mother. I will take care of her and your sisters."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett!" Two men shook hands.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. A New Family**

 ** _New York – April 1881_**

In a beautiful spring day, Rhett and Scarlett sat on a long bench, watching Cat and Ella picking wildflowers.

An elderly lady slowly strolled by, stopped and took a seat on the bench. "Thank you," she said to Scarlett, who moved to give the old lady more space on the bench. "Your daughters are beautiful, my dear, you have a lovely family."

Scarlett blushed. Rhett's hand reached to hers. "Thank you, Madam," Rhett responded instead, and his hand caressed Scarlett's hand tenderly.

Cat and Ella walked towards them, each brought a bundle of wildflowers. "Mama, this one is for you. They are beautiful, aren't they?" Cat presented a large bundle to Scarlett.

"Thank you, baby!" Scarlett said sweetly and kissed her daughter's pink cheek.

"Uncle Rhett, this one is for you." Ella offered him a smaller bundle.

"Thank you, Miss Ella. Do you mind to present these flowers to this lovely lady?" Rhett pointed to the old lady.

Ella bowed and presented the flowers to the old lady.

"Thank you, my dear! You are so very kind," the old lady said to Ella. Then her eyebrows raised to Rhett.

"Miss Ella, Cat, would you please go to pick more flowers for your mother? She may like to bring some home," Rhett said calmly.

Ella nodded her head obediently, "Cat, come with me."

"They are my fiancee's daughters. We are going to get married in two months," Rhett said and patted Scarlett's hand dotingly.

"Congratulations, Mister and Missus. What a lovely family you have!"

"Thank you, Madam." Rhett offered his hand helping the old lady stand up. The old lady strolled away slowly.

Waiting for him to sit down again, Scarlett asked, "Rhett, did you just in a roundabout way propose to me? Even set the wedding date without my consent?"

"Yes, I did, my love. I assume you agree." Rhett grinned.

She shook her head, pouted her lips. "You are a cad, Rhett, how could you? This is worse than your first proposal."

"Darling, Scarlett, forgive me, please. I did plan to propose, but I was preempted by a witty old lady," he laughed.

Pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, he knelt down and opened the box. A beautiful diamond ring, not too big to be vulgar.

"Scarlett, my darling, you are the love of my life, my heart, and my soul. Will you please be my wife, again?"

Her lips quivered and eyes misted, her hand on her heart, she was speechless.

Two girls ran back to them. "Yes, Mother, say yes please," Ella said, looking at her mother expectantly.

"Mama, yes?" Cat clapped her hands and giggled.

"Yes," Scarlett murmured.

Rhett stood up and embraced his fiancee, and then pulled Cat and Ella together.

He wasn't sure if Scarlett said she loved him. But he was sure she did love him this time.

…

 ** _New York, Central Park – June 1881_**

Scarlett and Rhett married again at a small ceremony with the blessing of their four children, six years after their divorce, and twenty years after they first met.

…

In the bridal suite of the luxury Winsor Hotel, Scarlett stood by the window and still wore the beige bridal gown that Cat and Ella chose for her.

"Darling, you are beautiful!" Rhett said softly and pulled his wife into his arm.

"Oh, Rhett!" She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"Scarlett, don't worry about the children." He knew what was on her mind at this moment. "Wade and Beau are home with the girls. They will protect Cat with their lives for these three days."

"I know," she whispered. And she blushed.

"Scarlett, look at me," he lifted her chin up. "I marry you not only because I want to be Cat's father, also, I love you, and I want you to be my wife in a real sense. I believe this is what you have in mind too, do you, Scarlett?"

She nodded and blushed again.

She still blushed at the first night of her fifth wedding. Rhett's heart ached for her and for them. "Darling, you are shaking. Are you alright?"

"It has been so long…" She murmured, tears filled her beautiful green eyes.

His large hands framed her face, he said softly, "Darling, I missed you so much."

His lips pressed to hers, parting her quivering lips, sending wild tremors along their bodies, evoking familiar electrified sensations that they had to rediscover from a buried memory, and stirring new desires that they destined to uncover in their new life.

…

 ** _SS Britannic, Atlantic Ocean – June 1881_**

Scarlett leaned on handrails looking at the beautiful sunset.

The honeymoon of her fifth and his third marriage, with their four children! How ironic yet poetic, happy yet painful reminder of their lives!

"Scarlett," Rhett came to her and pulled her into his arms, "what are you thinking, my new bride? Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am, darling." She smiled and laid her head on the base of her husband's neck. "How was your meeting with the Captain, Captain Butler?"

"All went well. He has promised that we will receive the best accommodation they could provide."

She smiled.

"Do you like the suite, darling?"

"It is lovely. Wade said we have two largest suites on the ship." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes, we do. I always want the best for my family, and for you, my darling!" Rhett kissed Scarlett on her lips lightly. Then he became aware it was all too quiet.

"Where are the children?"

Because of her reluctance to leave Cat behind, Rhett arranged the whole family coming for their second honeymoon. The boys went to Europe for a pre-grand tour.

"Wade is leading them to tour around the ship. They are so excited to go up and down. All are new for them."

"Why didn't you join them?"

"This isn't my first time on the steamship, remember?" She said wearily.

He understood. "I am sorry, darling. I wish I was the one to accompany you on your maiden voyage."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rhett, we must stop to say sorry each time the past comes up. We have said enough in those three days."

In the three days in Winsor Hotel, not only they became familiar with each other, body and soul, also they let out their pain and agony. She cried and hit Rhett's chest repeatedly for what he had done to her. But he never let her go. He cried when he kissed the long scar on her abdomen resulting from Cat's birth.

"Yes, we shall 'let bygone be bygone'. But, my love, you must tell me when you are happy or angry or sad. I love you for being the mother of my children, I also love the girl I met twenty years ago and fell in love with, a high spirit hot temper girl with a thirsty and strong will for life."

"Rhett…"

"I still want to see that spirit in you again, and know I have not taken all your passion away by my wrongdoing."

"But… Rhett, it is not just you, I made mistakes too. I have changed you…" Her fingers touched his temple.

"Yes, Scarlett, you changed me the first day we met, from a care-free blackguard, to…"

She stopped him, "We are lucky we still have each other after these many years, Rhett!"

"Yes, we are, my love!" He kissed her again.

The suite door opened suddenly, Cat released her brother's hand and rushed in, "Mama, Mama!"

"Yes, baby!" Scarlett stepped out of her husband's embrace and bent down to her youngest child. "Do you enjoy your tour?"

"Yes, I do. Will you come with us the next time, Mama?" She pouted her red lips.

"Baby, I will!" She picked up Cat and kissed her pink cheek.

Cat started wrangle out of her mother's embrace. Two tall young men came in smiling at their mother's struggle for balance. Ella giggled too. A high spirit five-year-old girl was too much for petite Scarlett to handle.

"Come here, Cat!" Rhett took his daughter over.

"Oh, you should come with us too, Uncle Rhett!"

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Finally A Happy Father**

 ** _Boston – September 1881_**

"I miss you, Wade!" Cat wrapped her arms around Wade's neck.

"I am going to miss you too, Cat baby! Now be a big girl, say goodbye to Beau."

Cat nodded and gave Wade a kiss on his cheek. She turned and reached out to her brother Beau. He took her over and held her tightly.

"Beau, I am going to miss you." Cat sniffled.

Beau kissed her cheek and started murmuring something to Cat's ear. She giggled.

In her young age, Cat knew she was the focus of her big brother's love and protection and her sister's constant vigilance, the cause of happiness and sadness of her mother and Uncle Rhett. But she was the dear sister of Beau for they shared a special bond, the memory of their Papa and their names.

"I miss you too, baby. Don't cry, be good to Mama and Uncle Rhett," Beau said. Cat nodded and sniffled again.

"Come here Cat." Rhett took Cat from Beau's arms. But she wrangled out of his embrace and slipped down, reaching to her two brothers' hands again.

Rhett grinned. He turned to Beau, patted his shoulder, "Beau, you and Wade take care of each other. Let us know if you need anything. I mean it, any help you need."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett!" Beau broke a reserved smile.

Rhett looked at Beau, a young version of Ashley, while as thoughtful and practical as Miss Melanie, Beau was observant. He might know more about the intertwined relationship of his parents and step-parents than he let on, possibly even the true parentage of Cat. But he still loved Cat the most. The bond Beau and Cat shared had led uneasiness for Rhett. But Rhett had determined, as long as Beau did not try to prevent his relationship with Cat, he would care for Beau for the sake of his daughter and Miss Melanie.

The parents and two daughters shared hugs, kisses, and goodbyes with two boys. Thereafter, they boarded the carriage heading to the training station.

Looking through the window at two boys who were standing at the gate of Harvard College and waving at them, Rhett thought about Robert, his ward many years ago. It was indisputable that the boys' heritages had set them in vastly different directions since their births. Between these diversions, Rhett would never admit his role in Robert's demise, nor claim any credit to Wade and Beau's prospects. The only wish he had for the future was he would not further damage Wade and Beau's reputation.

Looking at his wife who was resting her head on his right shoulder, Cat sleeping on his lap, and Ella nodding off on his left, Rhett felt this was his true family, which he could claim to be his own.

"Scarlett, do you want to move back to the South, … Atlanta?"

She startled, and then sighed, "Do you want to, Rhett?"

"Darling, where ever you want to go?" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Let us not think about it now." She nudged close to him.

"Let us think about it tomorrow," he followed. Both smiled. Somehow this had become their mantra for something they could not resolve soon or ever.

…

 ** _New York – October 1881_**

Scarlett almost fell sleep when Rhett came back to their bedroom.

"How many stories have you read before Cat fell to sleep, Rhett?" Scarlett asked sleepily.

"Three," he grinned wearily.

Scarlett saw a sadness flicked through his deep black eyes. "What is it, Rhett?"

He looked at her surprisingly, "Nothing."

"Tell me, please?"

He sighed. "The last words Cat said to me before she fell asleep was 'Good night, Uncle Rhett.'"

After a moment of processing, she wrapped her arms around her husband, "Oh, Rhett…"

"Scarlett… I want to claim Cat as my daughter, a Butler. I dreamed about she calls me Daddy."

"I know, Rhett," Scarlett remembered how happy Rhett was when Bonnie called him the first time. "You wish to hear she call you Daddy like Bonnie did. But do you feel it is the right time for her?"

"Then when is the right time, Scarlett? She is almost six years old." His face was pained by all memories of the past and present. "We have re-married for six months, and Ashley has been gone for almost two years. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"I see... Shall we tell her the truth?"

"No, I don't think she could understand it at this age." He closed his eyes. Actually, he was horrified if Cat knew the truth someday. "We will tell her when she grows up and when she could understand all of these. I don't know she will ever forgive me if she knew the truth."

"Rhett… you are her daddy. No one can deny it." She embraced her husband. "Should we ask Ella too? It may be easier for both of them calling you Daddy. And you have been Ella's father for many years. She loves you so."

"A good idea. Would you help me, Scarlett?"

"Of course, Rhett. Of all the people, you deserve to be a father!"

"Thank you, darling!" Pulling his wife into his arms he kissed her appreciatively.

…

"Cat, darling, you see…" Scarlett tried to find a word as a pair of innocent green eyes were staring at her. "You see, your friend Rachael calls Mr. Toomey Daddy. Would you want to call Uncle Rhett Daddy?"

"Mama... but Papa...?" Cat looked at Scarlett and then Rhett, confused. Her green eyes sparkled with innocence and purity.

"Darling, your Papa loved you, you will always love him as your Papa," Scarlett said softly. "While, baby, you see, Uncle Rhett is your stepfather now. He loves you. You love him too, don't you, baby?"

Cat nodded, her black curly hair bounced.

"You will make him very happy if you call him Daddy."

Cat looked at Rhett with a timid smile. Rhett grinned at his daughter and held her gaze steadily, till a sparkle of twinkle appeared in her eyes. Finally, Cat said softly, "Uncle Rhett, I love you."

"I love you too, Cat…" Rhett's voice trembled. He pulled the little girl on his lap and pressed her to his heart. "I love you so much…"

Cat raised her little hand, wiped tears away from the corners of deep black eyes. "Daddy?"

The stone-heart blackguard felt the deep hole in his heart was finally filled… by this sweet trembling sound.

"Yes, Daughter!"

His wife handed him a handkerchief silently. She was sniffling too.

…

 ** _New York – December 1881_**

Cat rushed through the crowd at the depot, pulling Rhett along with her. "Daddy, go fast!"

Ella and Scarlett were following behind.

"Wade! Beau!" She let go of Rhett's hand running towards her brothers. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the siblings, and the parents and children.

"Daddy, see, Wade and Beau bought me Christmas gifts!" Cat cried happily grabbing a bag from Beau.

Wade and Beau raised their eyebrows to Cat's calling. A knowing glance exchanged between the brothers, and a flick of sadness or acceptance fly through Beau's gray eyes.

"Wade, Beau, welcome home!" Rhett's voice was calm and authoritative, happy and proud.

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett!" Both boys said and shook hands with their step-father.

"Let us go home now!" Cat announced, "I want to see what Wade and Beau bought for me!"

Rhett's face flinched slightly when his daughter walked away from him and put her small hands into Wade's and Beau's.

"Rhett," Scarlett put her arm on his and said softly, "She misses her brothers."

Ella who was standing beside him smiled too. "Daddy, let us follow them."

Rhett nodded. His right arm on Scarlett's small back and his left hand held Ella's, he smiled too. Together they followed his daughter and stepsons, walking towards their carriage.

"Daddy, Mama, come!" Cat kept calling them.

 _The end_

* * *

 _A/N: Dear readers, I am so glad that I finally finished this short story! At the time I posted the first chapter I did have a frame of a story (or a play), from time point A to B to C and then to an end. After posting each chapter, I started revising the next chapter. Quite a few times the reviewers' comments had made me think the story differently and revised substantially, even the events related to one or two major characters have been changed. I believe I have a better story than I initially planned, all because of you, darling reviewers and readers._

 _My special appreciation goes to dear rhae52 who has been stayed with this story throughout, and provided numerous review comments that were spot-on! My thanks also go to rhett's love (who was the first to post a review), KateMartin, chuckscharles, heresvivi, kmduncan95, sash queen of the jungle, Darcyman71, sj372419, FlameAngel819, South678, gumper, Eleanor and many guests (one posted in Russia, and another posted in Spanish). And my deep appreciation to all the readers who patiently read or favored or followed this story. I have tremendous fun to write this story and hope you have enjoyed it._

 _So long, and till next time!_


End file.
